The Ace of Spades & The King of Hearts
by Spade-of-Death
Summary: You'd think sailing on the lake would be fun, wouldn't you? Wrong! The Bermuda Triangle has nothing on Lake Michigan's own cursed waters. From a freshwater lake to a saltwater ocean, how will Roxie and Kat survive on the Grand Line of all places! Collab fic between Mama Nidiot and Admin C. Ace/Roxie, Law/Kat. We don't own One Piece, just our OC's. A bit AU-ish, but mostly canon…


I chuckled, lowering the throttle of the white and blue Bowrider, allowing the waves of Lake Michigan to rock the boat gently. Kathrinne, also known as Kat, looked over the edge of the boat, taking notice of the fish that swam close to the surface, and the larger ships docked across the lake, unloading whatever goods they held into Illinois.

It was a bit refreshing, to say the least, going up the shores of Michigan with my tumblr friend and current housemate. Kat was still adjusting to life in the states, hoping to get accustomed to everything before her college classes started, seeing as she was a foreign exchange student.

After a bit of gazing at the scenery, I restarted the boat, intent on making it further down the coast before we docked for the day. I aimed to make it close to Ludington before calling it a day, only to slow down to a stop, turning the boat off as I smelled the air.

"What's wrong, Roxanne?" questioned Kat, sitting up from her spot on the sofa-like seating that was placed on my left (which happened to form an 'L' shape).

"The smell… there's something off about it…" I commented, slowly standing and looking around, using my right hand to block off the glare from the sun reflecting on my glasses. A sudden wind whipped my bangs across my face, while the waves started to roll, which almost made me lose my balance before I fell back into my seat. "Dammit! Kathrinne, make sure your life vest is secured tight!" I shouted over the roaring wind while fumbling for the seatbelt while also trying to start the engine once more.

Kat looped her arms through the guardrails, holding tightly as the waves became even more violent than what could be classified as the norm. "We need to get to shore!"

"I know!" throwing the throttle forward, I spun the steering wheel clockwise, feeling the faux leather become slick from the rain; making it hard to steer as the waves swelled and slammed into the side, spraying me in the face with water, and getting in my mouth. Sputtering, I squinted my eyes, just to feel my heart drop into my stomach as a wave — one that seemed impossible for even one of the Great Lakes — crashed down on us, and capsizing the Bowrider.

My head slammed against the steering wheel, making everything go black as we both sunk to the bottom of the lake… It was just my luck to find out that the Lake Michigan Triangle was real first hand.

* * *

Coming to, I noticed that I was hanging upside down, still submerged in water, and that Kat was steadily sinking below. Fussing with my seatbelt, I nearly ripped it as I got free, and dived on after the younger woman. It felt like forever, though it was only a minute or two, before I reached Kat. Looping an arm around her chest, I did my best to swim back towards the overturned boat.

Once we broke the surface did I check her over, making sure that her vest will keep her afloat, before letting Kat go so I could work on flipping the boat over. Let me tell you, it was far from easy, as the forming lump on my head would prove after dropping it once or twice. It was probably an hour, maybe even two or more, before I finally got it all upright and dragged Kat onboard. Thinking for a bit, I decided to slap her a bit, in hopes of rousing her from her sleep, reminding me of Luffy waking up Nami during the Drum Island arc.

"Kat… Kitty Kat… Kathrinne…" nothing seemed to work. Frowning, I sat back on my haunches, and stared up at the sky, before an idea hit me. "Oh my God, Kat! Is that Trafalgar Law that I see?!" I shouted, being overly dramatic, just to nearly miss having the top of her head break my jaw.

"Where?!" she shouted, her hazel eyes glittering happily, before a pout formed on her face. Kat honestly looked like the Straw hat captain whenever he tried lying to Sanji about eating all the food.

"Good morning to you, too, Kat-ya…" I joked, trying to imitate the way Law spoke, only to get the wounded puppy look instead. Sighing heavily, I fell back onto the driver's chair, prayed to whatever higher power there may be, and started the motor. "Stop sulking. We need to get to shore ASAP." I informed her, watching as she took inventory of our possessions that were stashed under the seats.

"We still have all our gear from the looks of it, so that's a plus. Good thing we placed them into airtight, water resistant, bags before departing from the pier." Kat commented before taking a seat at the bow of the boat. "Um… Roxanne?"

"What is it?" I asked, cleaning the lenses of my glasses with the skirt of my swimsuit dress.

"I can't see any of the large shipping boats, or even the shoreline!" Kat pointed out, causing my head to snap up and look around quickly, nearly giving myself whiplash from the sudden movement.

Kat was right. There were no ships, or even any land, within seeing distance of our position. Sniffing a bit, I lifted my skirt, smelling the fabric. "Salt?! How did we get in saltwater when we were in a freshwater lake! No matter how big Lake Michigan is, you can still see the waterfront on the other side of the lake!" I shouted, freaking out a bit. "This is what happens when I test fate! Knowing my shitty luck, we **_would_** end up being effected by the Lake Michigan Triangle!"

Without warning, Kat jabbed me in the side, forcing me to calm down a bit, before pointing towards something in the distance. "I think I see land, Roxie…"

"Land, ho?" I questioned, getting a small giggle from the youngest of us two. "Fingers crossed that we can get _some_ help for whatever fucked up situation we're in…" I muttered, easing the throttle and heading towards the landmass.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of mine and C's collab fic. It would honestly be great if you guys could leave reviews so we know if you like anything, what we could improve on, and what you would like to see, so don't be shy! Leave a comment or two, cause we really would like to know how you like what we have so far! -Mama Nidiot**


End file.
